wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Tajemnica Baskerville’ów/05
| autor=Arthur Conan Doyle | autor1= | sekcja=Rozdział | poprzedni= | następny= | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} V. Trzy nici urwane. Sherlock miał niezwykły dar zwracania dowolnie swoich myśli w jakimbądź kierunku. Przez półtory godziny zapomniał o tej dziwnej sprawie; pochłonęły go obrazy nowoczesnych mistrzów belgijskich, mówił tylko o sztuce, na którą miał poglądy bardzo oryginalne. O naznaczonej godzinie stanęliśmy przed Northumberland Hotel. — Sir Henryk Baskerville czeka panów na pierwszem piętrze — rzekł portyer. — Czy mogę zajrzeć do listy waszych gości? — spytał Holmes. — I owszem. Księga wykazywała, że dwie osoby stanęły w hotelu, po zatrzymaniu się tam sir Henryka: niejaki Teofil Johnson z rodziną, przybyły z Newcastle i pani Oldmore ze służącą, z High Lodge, Alton. — Zdaje mi się, że znam tego Johnsona — rzekł Holmes do portyera. — Wszak to adwokat: siwy, utyka na nogę. — Przeciwnie: ten pan Johnson jest właścicielem kopalni węgla, bardzo ruchliwy, w wieku pana. — Jesteś w błędzie co do jego fachu. — Bynajmniej. Znamy go od lat kilkunastu; zawsze do nas zajeżdża. — Ha! w takim razie, ja się pomyliłem. Pani Oldmore?... I to nazwisko jest mi znane. Daruj mi ciekawość, ale chciałbym wiedzieć, czy to moja znajoma. — Jest to osoba niemłoda, bezwładna. Jej mąż był niegdyś merem w Gloucester. Ona zawsze do nas zajeżdża. — Dziękuję za informacye. Widzę, że to kto inny. Nie znam tej pani... Gdyśmy szli na górę, mój przyjaciel szepnął: — Wiemy już, że osoba, która interesuje się losem sir Henryka, nie stanęła w tym hotelu. Choć go śledzi, jednak boi się być śledzoną. Jest to fakt bardzo znamienny. Ale... cóż to się stało?... Gdyśmy weszli na pierwsze piętro, naprzeciw nam wybiegł sir Henryk, widocznie wzburzony. W ręku trzymał stary but. — Drwią sobie ze mnie w tym hotelu! — wołał — ale nauczę ich rozumu! Jeżeli but się nie znajdzie, popamiętają mnie tutaj! — Szuka pan wciąż buta? — Tak, ale nie puszczę tego płazem! — Wszak pan mówił, że but był żółty? — Tak; wzięli mi naprzód żółty, a teraz czarny. Miałem tylko trzy pary: nowe żółte, stare czarne i te oto lakierki. Wczoraj zniknął jeden od żółtej pary, a dziś jeden od czarnej. No, i cóż? Znalazłeś go? Mów. Przed nami stał wystraszony posługacz, Niemiec. — Nie znalazłem — odparł głosem drżącym. — Szukałem wszędzie, ale zginął bez śladu... — Słuchaj: jeżeli ten but nie znajdzie się przed wieczorem, powiem zarządzającemu i wyprowadzę się z hotelu. — Znajdzie się! Obiecuję, że znajdzie się. — Pamiętaj! Przepraszam cię, panie Holmes, za tę scenę. Chociaż to rzecz drobna, ale straciłem już cierpliwość. — To nie jest wcale drobiazg... — Widzę, że pan przejął się tą stratą. Jak ją pan sobie tłómaczy? — Nic jeszcze nie rozumiem; bądź co bądź, to dziwne, jak wszystko, co się panu przytrafia od chwili powrotu do kraju. Ale mamy już kilka nici w ręku i spodziewam się, że nie ta, to druga, doprowadzi nas do wykrycia prawdy. Możemy stracić trochę czasu na kroczeniu po fałszywym tropie, ale wcześniej czy później, wejdziemy na właściwy. Śniadanie przeszło bardzo wesoło. Nie mówiliśmy o tej sprawie, dopiero gdyśmy wrócili do apartamentu sir Henryka, oznajmił nam swoją decyzyę. — Jadę do Baskerville Hall — oświadczył. — Kiedy? — W końcu tygodnia. — Ha! może pan dobrze robi. Jabym tak samo postąpił. Przekonywam się coraz bardziej, że jesteś pan szpiegowany tutaj, a wśród milionów ludzi, nagromadzonych w stolicy, trudno jest wykryć tych pańskich prześladowców, czy opiekunów. Jeżeli mają złe względem pana zamiary, mogą je wykonać, zanim zdołamy temu zapobiedz. Nie wiesz zapewne, doktorze Mortimer, że śledzono panów dzisiaj, gdyście wyszli z domu? Doktor Mortimer zdziwił się. — Któż nas szpiegował? — Na nieszczęście, nie potrafię tego powiedzieć. Czy wśród znajomych i sąsiadów pańskich w Dartmoor jest jaki mężczyzna z bardzo czarną i dużą brodą? — Nie... Ach, prawda... Barrymore, kamerdyner sir Karola, ma dużą, gęstą i czarną brodę. — Tak? Gdzież jest teraz Barrymore? — Pilnuje pałacu. — Trzebaby się przekonać, czy nie bawi w Londynie. — W jaki sposób? — Daj mi pan blankiet telegraficzny. Napiszę: „Czy wszystko gotowe na przyjęcie sir Henryka Baskerville?” Zaadresuję: „P. Barrymore, Baskerville Hall”. Jaka jest najbliższa stacya telegraficzna? — Grimpen. — U spodu zamieszczam adnotacyę: „Telegram ma być oddany do rąk p. Barrymore. Jeżeli jest nieobecny, proszę odesłać depeszę sir Henrykowi Baskerville, Northumberland Hotel”. Przed wieczorem będziemy wiedzieli, czy Barrymore jest na swojem stanowisku w Devonshire. — Wybornie! — rzekł sir Henryk. — Ale powiedzże mi, doktorze Mortimer, co to za jeden ów Barrymore? — Jest synem zmarłego klucznika. Od czterech pokoleń służyli rodowi Baskervillów i strzegli pałacu. O ile wiem, współczesny Barrymore i jego żona są bardzo porządnymi ludźmi. — Mają zresztą spokojny kawałek chleba, mało roboty i cały pałac do rozporządzenia, skoro właściciele rzadko w nim przebywają. — To prawda. — Czy Barrymore został wymieniony w testamencie sir Karola? — pytał Holmes. — Oboje z żoną otrzymali po pięćset funtów. — Taak?... Czy wiedzieli, że je otrzymają? — Tak. Sir Karol lubił mówić o rozporządzeniach, zawartych w swoim testamencie. — To bardzo ciekawy szczegół. — Mam nadzieję, że nie będziesz pan patrzył podejrzliwie na wszystkich, którzy otrzymali legaty od sir Karola, bo i mnie zapisał tysiąc funtów — rzekł doktor Mortimer. — Doprawdy? Komuż jeszcze? — Jest kilka legatów na drobne sumki i duży zapis na cele dobroczynne. Reszta kapitałów przeszła na sir Henryka. — Ile wynoszą? — 740,000 funtów szterlingów. Holmes podniósł brwi ze zdziwienia. — Anim przypuszczał, że suma jest tak wysoka — szepnął. — Sir Karol uchodził za bogacza, ale i my nie mieliśmy pojęcia, że jest tak dalece bogatym. Cały majątek z nieruchomościami wynosi przeszło milion funtów. — Doprawdy? Takie pieniądze mogą wywołać pożądliwość i doprowadzić do zbrodni. Jeszcze jedno pytanie, doktorze Mortimer. Przypuściwszy, że jakie nieszczęście spotka naszego przyjaciela — daruj mi pan tę smutną hypotezę — kto wówczas odziedziczy majątek? — Ponieważ Roger Baskerville, młodszy brat sir Karola, zmarł bezżennie i bezpotomnie, zatem majątek przeszedłby na dalekich krewnych, Desmondów. Jakób Desmond jest niemłodym człowiekiem, pełni obowiązki pastora w Westmorland. — Dziękuję panu. Te szczegóły są dla mnie bardzo ważne. Czy pan znasz Jakóba Desmond? — Znam. Przyjeżdżał kiedyś w odwiedziny do sir Karola. Jest to mąż bogobojny, wielkich zasług i wielkiej bezinteresowności. Pamiętam, że nie chciał przyjąć żadnego zasiłku od sir Karola, pomimo iż ten błagał go o to. — Więc ten człowiek, tak skromnych wymagań, zostałby spadkobiercą olbrzymiej fortuny? — Tak, o ile obecny właściciel nie rozporządzi kapitałami inaczej. — Wszak zrobiłeś już pan testament, sir Henryku? — Nie, panie Holmes. Nie miałem czasu. Dopiero wczoraj dowiedziałem się, jak stoją rzeczy. Ale, bądź co bądź, uważam, że pieniądze powinny iść razem z majątkiem ziemskim. Taka była wola stryja. Właściciel Baskerville Hall nie mógłby utrzymać rezydencyi w stanie dawnej świetności, gdyby nie miał gotówki. Pałac, ziemia i pieniądze muszą być w jednem ręku. — Masz pan słuszność. Dzielę też najzupełniej pańskie zdanie i pod innym względem, znajdując, że pan powinieneś wyruszyć natychmiast do Devonshire. Ale nie możesz pan jechać sam. — Doktor Mortimer wraca ze mną. — Doktor Mortimer będzie zajęty praktyką, zresztą mieszka o parę mil od dworu. Pomimo najlepszych chęci nie mógłby służyć panu pomocą w razie potrzeby. Nie, sir Henryku, musisz wziąć ze sobą człowieka zaufania, któryby pana nie opuszczał na krok. — Czyżbyś pan chciał ze mną jechać, panie Holmes? — W razie konieczności, stawię się natychmiast, ale teraz mam ważną sprawę i nie mogę opuścić Londynu. Przedstawiciel pierwszorzędnego rodu jest trapiony przez łotra i wyzyskiwacza. Muszę zapobiedz skandalowi. — Może mi pan kogo poleci na swoje miejsce? Holmes położył mi rękę na ramieniu. — Jeżeli mój przyjaciel zechce panu towarzyszyć — rzekł — to nikomu nie mógłbyś pan tak zaufać, jak jemu. Propozycya zaskoczyła mnie zupełnie znienacka. Zanim jednak zdążyłem odpowiedzieć, Baskerville wyciągnął do mnie rękę. — Mam nadzieję, że mi pan tego nie odmówisz — rzekł. — Gdybyś pan chciał wyświadczyć mi tę łaskę, będę panu wdzięcznym do końca życia. Nęciły mnie zawsze niezwykłe przygody, a w dodatku pochlebiała mi skwapliwość, z jaką sir Henryk przyjął tę propozycyę. — Pojadę z przyjemnością — odparłem. — I będziesz mi donosił o wszystkiem — rzekł Holmes. — Gdy przyjdzie kryzys, co jest nieuniknionem, wskażę ci, jak masz postąpić. Sądzę, że za dni kilka będziesz gotów do drogi. — Mogę jechać w sobotę — oświadczyłem. — A więc spotkamy się o godzinie 10-ej minut 30 na dworcu Waterloo — rzekł sir Henryk. Nagle wydał okrzyk zdziwienia. Podbiegł do łóżka, schylił się i z pod nocnej szafki wydobył but żółty. — Mam moją zgubę! — zawołał. — Oby wszystkie przykrości zostały równie szybko usunięte — życzył mu Sherlock Holmes. — To jednak dziwna! — zauważył doktor Mortimer. — Przeszukałem starannie cały pokój przed śniadaniem... — I ja także — wtrącił sir Baskerville. — Wtedy nie było buta. — Zapewne posługacz podrzucił go w czasie naszej nieobecności. Posłaliśmy po Niemca, ale twierdził, że o niczem nie wie i nie umiał wyjaśnić tego dziwnego zdarzenia. Więc znowu jedna zagadka powiększyła szereg drobnych tajemnic, następujących tak szybko po sobie. Nie licząc już śmierci sir Karola, w ciągu dwóch dni wpadaliśmy z jednego zdziwienia w drugie, łamiąc sobie głowę: to nad drukowanym listem, to nad zjawieniem się szpiegów, nad zniknięciem żółtego, to czarnego buta. Odnalezienie żółtego było nowym sękiem. Holmes nie odzywał się, jadąc ze mną na Baker Street; po jego ściągniętych brwiach domyślałem się, że waży w myśli te wszystkie okoliczności i wysnuwa z nich wnioski. Przez całe popołudnie, aż do wieczora, siedział w obłokach dymu. Przed samym obiadem wręczono mu dwie depesze: Pierwsza brzmiała w te słowa: „Doniesiono mi, że Barrymore jest na miejscu. Baskerville”.  Treść drugiej depeszy była następująca: „Zwiedziłem dwadzieścia trzy hotele wskazane, ale nie mogłem znaleźć owego Timesa. Carterright”.  — A więc obie moje nici zerwane — rzekł Holmes. — Nic mnie tak nie podnieca, jak niepowodzenie. Musimy szukać innej drogi. — Pozostaje jeszcze dorożkarz, który woził nieznajomego. — Telefonowałem do biura policyi, aby dowiedziano się o jego nazwisku. Ktoś dzwoni. To może odpowiedź? Było to coś więcej. Do pokoju wszedł dorożkarz we własnej osobie. — Doniesiono mi z policyi, że ktoś, mieszkający pod tym adresem, wypytuje o Nr. 2704 — rzekł ów człowiek o twarzy dobrodusznej. — Jeżdżę już siedem lat i nikt na mnie nigdy skargi nie wnosił, więc bardzo mnie to zadziwiło i przyjechałem, żeby się dowiedzieć, co pan ma przeciwko mnie. — Nie mam przeciwko wam nic zgoła, mój przyjacielu — odparł Holmes — a właściwie mam dla was pół suwerena, jeżeli potraficie odpowiedzieć jasno i dokładnie na moje pytania. — Dzisiaj widocznie dobry dzień — szepnął dorożkarz. — Czem panu mogę służyć? — Przedewszystkiem podaj mi swój adres, na wszelki wypadek. — John Clayton, Turpey-Street Nr. 3. Stoję z dorożką na Shipley-Yard, w pobliżu dworca Waterloo. Sherlock Holmes zapisał to sobie. — A teraz, Clayton, powiedz mi wszystko, co wiesz, o panu, który stał pod tym domem o dziesiątej rano, a potem kazał ci jechać za dwoma gentlemanami przez Regent-Street. Dorożkarz spojrzał na niego ze zdziwieniem. — Cóż ja panu mam mówić, kiedy pan sam wie wszystko — odparł. — Ten pan powiedział mi, że należy do policyi, że jest detektywem, i kazał milczeć. — Mój przyjacielu, sprawa jest bardzo ważna, i możesz się znaleźć w trudnem położeniu, jeśli zachowasz to, co wiesz, dla siebie — rzekł Holmes. — A więc ten pan ci mówił, że jest detektywem? — Tak, proszę pana. — A kiedy ci to powiedział? — Wysiadając z dorożki. — Czy wymienił swoje nazwisko? — Tak. Holmes rzucił mi tryumfujące spojrzenie. — To było bardzo nieostrożnie — rzekł. — Jak się nazywa? — Sherlock Holmes. Nigdy jeszcze nie widziałem mojego przyjaciela tak zdumionym. Spuścił głowę i milczał. Wreszcie wybuchnął śmiechem. — A to szczwany lis! Zadrwił sobie ze mnie. Lubię takich! Powiedział, że się nazywa Sherlock Holmes? — Tak. — Dobrze. Powiedz mi teraz, w którem miejscu wsiadł do dorożki i co było potem? — Zawołał na mnie o wpół do dziesiątej na Trafalgar Square. Powiedział odrazu, że jest detektywem i ofiarował mi dwie gwinee, jeżeli przez cały dzień będę spełniał jego rozkazy i o nic pytać nie będę. Zgodziłem się chętnie. Naprzód pojechaliśmy pod hotel Northumberland i czekaliśmy tam, aż dwóch gentlemanów wyszło. Wsiedli do dorożki. Jechaliśmy za nimi; wysiedli gdzieś tutaj w pobliżu. — Weszli do tego domu? — Nie pamiętam dokładnie, ale mój gość widział i zapamiętał. Stanęliśmy opodal i czekaliśmy półtory godziny. Potem ci gentlemanowie przeszli mimo nas, mój pan kazał mi jechać powoli przez Baker-Street, a potem przez Regent Street, do połowy. Wtedy gentleman spuścił okienko i krzyknął, żebym jechał prosto na dworzec Waterloo, co koń wyskoczy. Zaciąłem szkapę i dojechaliśmy w dziesięć minut. Wysiadając, odwrócił się do mnie i rzekł: — „Może ciekaw będziesz dowiedzieć się, kogo wiozłeś? Jestem Sherlock Holmes”. — A nie widziałeś go już potem? — Nie. — Jakże ten pan Sherlock Holmes wyglądał? Dorożkarz podrapał się w głowę. — Nie tak łatwo go opisać. Miał może lat czterdzieści, był średniego wzrostu, ze dwa cale niższy od pana, ubrany był porządnie, miał dużą, czarną brodę, przyciętą spiczasto, i był bardzo blady. — Jakie miał oczy? — Nie wiem. — Nie zapamiętałeś nic więcej? — Nie. — Masz swoje pół suwerena; dostaniesz drugie pół, jak mi doniesiesz coś więcej. Dobranoc. — Dobranoc panu i dziękuję. John Clayton wyszedł, uradowany. — Urwała się trzecia nić! — zawołał Holmes. — To sprytny hultaj! Wiedział, gdzie mieszkam, w jakim interesie sir Henryk przybył do mnie; poznał mnie na Regent-Street; domyślił się, że spostrzegłem numer dorożkarza, że go sprowadzę, i dlatego wymienił moje nazwisko. Powiadam ci, Watson, mamy przeciwnika nielada. Zaszachowano mnie w Londynie. Życzę ci lepszego powodzenia w Devonshire. Mam wyrzuty sumienia, że cię tam posyłam. Sprawa nieczysta. Możemy się śmiać, ale ci powiem, że chciałbym cię już widzieć tutaj z powrotem.